Stanley Kamel
(1987).]] Stanley Kamel is a prolific character actor who has over 80 television appearances to his credit during the last thirty years, including his role as Kosinski in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Where No One Has Gone Before". However, he is best known for his recurring role on the USA Network series Monk, playing Dr. Charles Kroger, the psychiatrist of the title obsessive-compulsive detective. Although he rarely interacts with other actors on-screen besides series star Tony Shalhoub, those who have appeared in Kamel's episodes include: *''Mr. Monk and the Candidate'' with Rob LeBelle *''Mr. Monk Goes to the Ballgame'' with Jane Carr, Timothy Davis-Reed, D.J. Lockhart-Johnson, Michael Buchman Silver & Tom Virtue *''Mr. Monk and the Sleeping Suspect'' with Michelle Krusiec & Matt Winston *''Mr. Monk and the T.V. Star'' with Billy Burke, Nicole Forester & Sarah Silverman *''Mr. Monk and the Panic Room'' with Willie Garson *''Mr. Monk and the Blackout'' with Alicia Coppola & Todd Stashwick *''Mr. Monk Gets Fired'' with Molly Hagan, Anne Ramsay & Todd Waring *''Mr. Monk Takes His Medicine'' with Marc Marosi, Grant Garrison, & Jeremy Roberts *''Mr. Monk and the Kid'' with Mary Mara *''Mr. Monk and the Other Detective'' with Jason Alexander & Reynald Gallegos *''Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk'' with Harve Presnell *''Mr. Monk Bumps His Head'' with Charles Napier *''Mr. Monk and the Actor'' with Peter Weller *''Mr. Monk and the Garbage Strike'' with Michael Shamus Wiles *''Mr. Monk Can’t See a Thing'' with Sandra Nelson *''Mr. Monk Gets a New Shrink'' with Gordon Clapp & Juliana Donald Kamel is also remembered for his role as another psychiatrist, Dr. Graham Lestor, on Murder One. Among those he has worked with on the latter series were fellow Star Trek alumni Daniel Benzali, Barbara Bosson, Juliana Donald, John Fleck, Miriam Flynn, Robin Gammell, Anne Haney, Gregory Itzin, Jack Kehler, Thomas Knickerbocker, Thomas Kopache, Deborah May, Donna Murphy, Natalia Nogulich, Richard McGonagle, Conor O'Farrell, Randy Oglesby, Tony Plana, Marty Rackham, F.J. Rio, Clayton Rohner, Kevin Tighe, Vanessa Williams, and Bruce Wright. Beginning his acting career on the off-Broadway stage, Kamel first appeared to TV audiences in a 1971 episode of Aaron Spelling's The Mod Squad, along with series regulars Clarence Williams III and Tige Andrews and fellow guest star Nehemiah Persoff, and would return to the show the following year (in an episode with Sharon Acker). His breakthrough role came as Eric Peters on the soap opera Days of our Lives, on which he starred from 1972 through 1976. His early years also included guest appearances on numerous such shows, including Kojak, Quincy, M.E. (with series regulars Robert Ito and Garry Walberg), Charlie's Angels (another Aaron Spelling series), Barney Miller (with Ron Glass and James Gregory), and The Incredible Hulk (in a 1979 episode with Mark Lenard). During the 1980s and early 90s, Kamel was seen on Mork & Mindy, Three's Company, Knight Rider, The Highwayman (starring Tim Russ), Murder, She Wrote (two episodes, including one with Charles Rocket in 1990), Beauty and the Beast (with Ron Perlman and Stephen McHattie), and The Golden Girls (including a two-parter with Richard Riehle), among many others. He also had recurring roles on Cagney & Lacey (working with the likes of Bibi Besch, Robert DoQui, Charles Lucia, Stephen Macht, Janet MacLachlan, Vincent Schiavelli, and Don Stark), L.A. Law (working alonside series regulars Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake as well as fellow guest stars Paul Comi, Robert Costanzo, Diana Muldaur, and Warren Munson), and Hunter (including a two-parter with Felecia M. Bell and Barry Jenner). He additionally appeared in three episodes of Hill Street Blues, working alongside the likes of Barbara Babcock, Barbara Bosson, James B. Sikking, Cecile Callan, Hamilton Camp, and Carlos Lacamara. Kamel's later career included recurring roles on the Aaron Spelling shows Beverly Hills, 90210 and Melrose Place. Other Star Trek performers he worked with on the former series were Michael Bofshever, Mary Crosby, Michael Durrell, Ann Gillespie, Caroline Lagerfelt, Joan Pringle; fellow Trek co-stars on the latter series were Casey Biggs, Christopher Carroll, Lawrence Dobkin, Lindsey Haun, Famke Janssen, Monte Markham, Warren Munson, Tim Russ, Melanie Smith, Gail Strickland, Kenneth Tigar, Gwynyth Walsh, Spice Williams, and Time Winters. He has also made guest appearances on such popular shows as ER, The Nanny (starring Daniel Davis), 7th Heaven (starring Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, and Maureen Flannigan), Six Feet Under (with Barbara Tarbuck), The West Wing (with Ron Canada), and Reba (starring Scarlett Pomers). In 2003, he co-starred with Jeff Allin, Vaughn Armstrong, Art Chudabala, Nicole Forester, David Gautreaux, Bob Gunton, Blake Lindsley, Randy Oglesby, Eric Pierpoint, George D. Wallace, and Harris Yulin in the short-lived series Mister Sterling. Kamel has also appeared in a number of feature films, including Corvette Summer (1978, with Dick Miller and Eugene Roche), Arthur Hiller's Making Love (1982, with Anne Haney and Charles Lucia), Bob Fosse's Star 80 (1983, with David Clennon and Robert Picardo), Automatic (1994, with Daphne Ashbrook, John Glover, Marjean Holden, Penny Johnson, Jeff Kober, and Laura Stepp), the 1997 science fiction thriller Ravager (1997, with Robin Sachs), Eat Your Heart Out (1997, with John Billingsley), Under Pressure (2000, with Craig Wasson), and Tony Scott's Domino (2005). He also recently completed filming on David Lynch's next film, Inland Empire, as well as a comedy called The Urn with Star Trek: Deep Space Nine star Armin Shimerman. Other Trek connections Other projects in which Kamel appeared with other Star Trek performers include: *''Switch'' episode "The Late Show Murders" (1975) with Roger C. Carmel *''McMillan and Wife'' episode "Requiem for a Bride" (1975) with Henry Darrow, Lawrence Pressman, and John Schuck *''240-Robert'' episode "Acting Sergeant" (1979) with Joanna Cassidy *''Lou Grant'' episode "Kidnap" (1979) with Jonathan Banks *''Eight Is Enough'' episode "Bradfordgate" (1980) with Bill Erwin and Warren Munson *''Eischied'' episode "Buddy System" (1980) with Alan Oppenheimer *''House Calls'' episode "My Son, the Anarchist" (1981) with Ray Buktenica and Mark L. Taylor *''Lou Grant'' episode "Stroke" (1981) with Phillip R. Allen *''Riptide'' episode "The Orange Grove" (1984) with Kurtwood Smith *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' episode "Surprise on Seagull Beach" (1985) with Erik Holland, Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh Kelly, and William Windom * Matlock episode "The Author" (1987) with Michael Durrell and John Schuck * Father Dowling Mysteries episode "The Confidence Mysteries" (1990) with Ed Lauter * Father Dowling Mysteries episode "The Malibu Mystery" (1991) with Debi A. Monahan and Richard Riehle * 2000 Malibu Road pilot episode (1992) with Robert Foxworth * Dark Skies episode "Dark Days Night" (1996) with Tim Kelleher and Connor O'Farrell * C-16: FBI pilot episode (1997) with Vaughn Armstrong, Melinda Culea, Robin Gammell, Zach Grenier, and Glenn Morshower * Dark Angel pilot episode (2000) with Kristin Bauer, Paul Popowich, and John Savage * The Geena Davis Show episode "Photo Finish" (2001) with Paul Dooley and Anne Haney * The Guardian episode "Swimming" (2003) with Raphael Sbarge * The D.A. episode "The People vs. Patricia Henry" (2003) starring Steven Weber External link * de:Stanley Kamel Kamel, Stanley Kamel, Stanley